Amor et melle et felle fecundissimus es
by ptitemel
Summary: Pendant une seconde tu avais été heureuse puis le chaos avait remplacé ta vie. Tu ne sais pas comment tu en étais arrivé la mais cela devait avoir une fin.
1. Chapter 1

Le titre de la fic peut ce traduire par « L'amour est fécond en miel et en venin ».

Voila ma première fic longue sur docteur House. Je suis toujours une Hameron convaincue donc je vous laisse deviner le ship présent lol. Enfin notion de Chase/Cameron et de Huddy quand même.

Comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient, tout est à eux toussa toussa.

Pour info je recherche une béta House. Donc je m'excuse des fautes :/

Chapitre 1.

Alors que l'aube pointait doucement à l'horizon, une jeune femme quelque part dans Princeton tournait désespérément en rond. Allison Cameron n'avait pas réussi à dormir cette nuit.

Quand elle était rentrée au beau milieu de la nuit, ce faufilant le plus silencieusement possible dans leur appartement, elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le rejoindre. Elle s'était contentée de le regarder dormir depuis le seuil de la porte, n'osant pas en franchir la ligne. Il dormait tellement paisiblement, ignorant totalement les tournants qui l'agitait, qu'elle n'avait pas voulue le troubler avec sa présence. Alors, au bout d'un moment elle avait abandonnée et avait optée pour un repli dans le salon avant de se faire une tasse de café qu'elle avait bue au rebord de la fenêtre, regardant peu à peu le ciel prendre des couleurs chatoyante.

Elle aurait aimé se dire que tout ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, que ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais elle était lucide, on n'était pas dans un film au cinéma, rien n'allait ce régler comme ça. Elle aurait tant voulu que tout s'arrête d'un coup sans que personne n'en souffre. Elle avait espéré être assez forte pour ne pas ce laisser piéger par ce mur de fumée. Elle n'avait pas compris comment tout ceci avait commencé encore moins comment elle s'était retrouvée piégée dans cette spirale infernale. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que sa conscience, ses sentiments, son amour propre. Tout cela n'était plus que souffrance et désolation. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle n'était même pas sur de ressentir des remords. C'était ça qui la bouffait intérieurement. Le fait que quand elle regardait son mari, quand Chase lui susurrait des mots d'amour en souriant comme un enfant, elle n'éprouvait que de la colère, envers elle-même. Car justement elle ne ressentait pas le reste.

Pourtant elle aimait Robert, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas épousée. Alors pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi une souffrance inutile ? Et surtout maintenant ?

Une main sur son épaule la coupa brusquement dans ses pensées, la faisant sursauter vivement, renversant presque son café par la même occasion. Quand elle se retourna elle se retrouva sans surprise face à un Chase désolé et encore ensommeillé.

« Pardon je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » Lui dit-il en lui faisant une petite grimace.

Elle lui sourit doucement. « Ce n'est rien tu m'a juste surprise. Je croyais que tu dormais. »

« Tu n'es pas venue. » Sa réplique ne sonnait pas comme une accusation, ni même une question. Une simple constatation.

Un flash de douleur traversa brièvement son corps, voila ses remords tant attendue. Elle se sentait tellement mal. Mais pourtant elle fit comme si de rien était et se contenta de répondre, toujours avec son sourire de surface.

« Insomnie. Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger alors je suis resté ici. Tu devrais peut être aller te coucher non ? Toi tu as des vies entre tes mains, pas le moment de t'endormir sur un appendice. »

Il eu un rire, mais ce n'était pas le bon rire, ce n'était pas non plus le bon regard, ni même la bonne personne. Mais c'était son mari. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. En plus elle ne pouvait pas lui faire payer pour une erreur qu'elle avait commise. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer le conflit intérieur qui rongeait Cameron et continua comme si de rien était.

« Tu as raison en plus j'ai un remplacement de valve cardiaque dans la matinée. Mon patient risque de ne pas être des plus heureux si il ce retrouve avec des trucs bizarre sur un poumon. Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir dormir ? »

Elle eu un petit sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Si mon insomnie passe je serais dans le lit aussitôt. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement. « Bien, je ne voudrais pas que mon épouse préférée soit épuisée avant même de commencer sa journée. »

Elle eut son premier sourire sincère depuis le début de la nuit.

« Comme si tu en avais plusieurs… »

« Tu me suffit amplement. En plus avec qui voudrais tu que je sorte avec nos horaires de fous ? Foreman ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. « Oh oui j'ai toujours pensé que vous formiez un couple merveilleux. »

« Ah, ah…Bon je retourne me coucher avant que tu ne me mouche encore une fois. Et n'oublie pas hein…»

« Au moindre signe de fatigue je cours jusqu'au lit. » Fini t'elle pour lui.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de retourner dans leur chambre, aspiré par le noir de la pièce.

Elle soupira, pourquoi s'évertuait t'elle à courir après une chimère alors que l'homme parfait lui tendait les bras à même pas quelques mètres. Une chimère qui allait de toute manière ce révéler n'être qu'un mirage alors pourquoi persévérer ? Le problème c'est qu'elle avait beau savoir tout ça elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être la. Et elle cherchait à chaque seconde une raison et n'en voyait aucune de valable. Elle devait être folle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Son regard se posa successivement sur sa tasse depuis maintenant longtemps froide puis sur le ciel qui ce revêtait de rose et de mauve avec les premières lueurs du jour et ce dit qu'elle foutait quand même sacrement sa vie en l'air. Elle pourrait être en train de partager un sommeil bien mérité avec son mari, tranquillement, ses rêves troublé que par la sonnerie prochaine du réveil mais non elle préférait se torturer l'esprit avec un songe sans aucune réalité. Une logique imparable Cameron, bravo…

Elle regarda l'horloge qui clignotait sur le lecteur dvd à une dizaine de centimètre d'elle. Elle affichait 5h24. Son service ne commençait pas avant 11h, elle avait donc encore quelques heures à tuer…Et toujours pas de sommeil en vu. Elle allait être un vrai cadavre ambulant dans la journée, heureusement qu'elle ne finissait qu'à 23h. Aucun double quart en vue, elle en avait assez enchainé durant les dernières semaines pour ne plus en entendre parler jusqu'au prochain mois effectif.

Elle songea à tous ses rapports en retard, toute cette paperasserie qu'elle n'avait jamais le temps de finir pour cause de travail d'urgence, d'où le nom de son service, et fini par se dire que c'était peu être le bon moment. De toute manière elle était incapable de se coucher à coté de Chase sans se mettre à pleurer compulsivement pour le moment et rien ici ne la tentait. Autant se rendre utile. Sa décision prise elle attrapa ses clés, écrivit un mot à l'attention de son mari pour lui dire ou elle était, autant ne pas l'inquiéter, et se mit en route. Elle avait toujours un change dans son casier au cas où.

Review ? Je me pends ? La suite ? Dans tout les cas je serais de retour dans 15j.


	2. Chapter 2

Mille excuse pour le retard, mais j'étais loin d'internet et du moindre pc. Mais voila la suite !

Toujours pas à moi toussa. Merci à Eva pour la relecture.

Chapitre 2 :

Arrivée sur place, le parking était vide. En même temps, à presque 6h du matin il ne fallait pas s'attendre à voir foule. L'équipe de jour ne prenait ses quartiers que dans une heure et la clinique n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à 8h. D'ici là, il n'y aurait pas grand monde. Elle aurait tout le loisir de penser au foutoir qu'était devenu sa vie en l'espace d'une seconde.

Après une douche rapide, la prise d'un café -infâme- au distributeur, en attendant que sa tasse de café ait refroidi et un changement de vêtements en éclair elle s'installa au bureau des infirmières et commença ses diagrammes.

Après ce qui lui paru des heures, 25 min en réalité, une voix profonde la fit sursauter vivement.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais la ? » Lui demanda la voix d'un ton dur.

Elle leva la tête si rapidement qu'elle eut peur de se coincer quelque chose. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle n'était pas sûre que son cœur se remette à battre normalement un jour.

Son regard croisa celui du docteur House, apparemment pas très content de la voir là et son cœur rata encore une fois un battement. Bien entendu il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui pile au bon moment.

« Bon sang tu m'as fait une peur de tous les diables ! » Lui dit-elle avec mécontentement.

« Je répète : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à débattre et attendait promptement une réponse d'elle.

Elle lui montra un diagramme. « A ton avis ? »

Il regarda sa montre. « Tu fais donc ta paperasserie à 6h17 du matin. Y'a pas comme un truc qui te choque dans ce que je viens de dire ? »

« J'avais pas sommeil… » Elle vit un air dubitatif s'afficher sur ses traits, ce qui l'énerva profondément. « Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ici ? »

« Je prépare un plan pour faire échapper tous les fous de l'aile psychiatrique et monter un gouvernement parallèle. »

Elle eut un rire. Pourquoi était-ce si facile pour lui…

« Non, sérieusement ? »

« Un patient, j'essaye de trouver ce qu'il a, ça me chiffonne… »

« Et où est ton équipe de brillants chercheurs ? » Demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil derrière lui, au cas où ils se seraient cachés derrière un poteau.

Il soupira. « Chez eux. Ce sont plutôt des joyeux crétins, ils m'agacent. Et comme le patient n'est pas encore en danger de mort… »

« Attitude très mature, House. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Un silence accompagna ces paroles, silence qui se prolongeât. Mal à l'aise face à ce regard scrutateur, elle se replongeât dans ses écrits, espérant qu'il finirait par partir. Au bout d'un moment elle cru même que c'était le cas mais il reprit la parole, la surprenant encore une fois.

« Tu veux voir le dossier ? A mon avis c'est quand même plus intéressant et constructif que de dire que le 12 janvier à 18h38 un homme adulte est venu avec une ampoule dans le fondement…Mais ce n'est que mon avis. » Dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Elle leva de nouveau la tête, surprise par sa proposition. Lui qui considérait le commun des mortels comme quantité négligeable, il lui proposait _volontairement _de travailler avec lui, quasi comme un égal ? (enfin, notion relative même dieu n'arriverait pas à passer pour un égal à ses yeux.)

« Euh tu veux que je travailles sur le dossier ? Que je donne mon avis sans que tu me traites de, je cite 'concombre de mer et encore même un concombre de mer trisomique serait plus capable que moi' ? »

Il eut un sourire au souvenir de ce moment. « Je sais être original au moins. »

« Oh oui d'ailleurs je suis sûre que Foreman a été très heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait été sûrement bercé avec une pelle, un peu trop près du mur, quand il était enfant… » Rajouta t-elle en souriant à son tour.

« Ce n'était que trop vrai…Bon alors ? Je suis sûr que tu es plus intelligente que la bande de guignols que j'ai en guise d'assistants. 3 ans de formation, y'a au moins quelques notions qui sont resté dans cette tentative de cerveau, non ? »

Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, pas maintenant, mais en même temps elle en mourrait d'envie. Tout en contradiction. Elle savait que si elle le suivait elle était perdue, encore une fois. Elle ne pourrait pas résister si l'envie lui prenait, comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait. Elle serait folle d'accepter…

« D'accord, je pose ça et j'arrive. »

Elle pu voir le retour de son sourire en coin. Il savait qu'il avait gagné, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non, encore moins maintenant, elle voulait mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle était pathétique. Le temps de se retourner, il avait déjà disparu dans l'ascenseur. Au moins elle aurait le privilège de pouvoir souffler quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait supporté un voyage, même de deux étages avec lui. Pas sans hurler, le tuer ou autres. Et encore elle n'était pas sûre de l'ordre des choses…

Elle aurait pu reprendre le cours de sa vie, continuer ses dossiers comme si il ne l'avait jamais interrompue, mais comme un automate trop bien réglé elle se dirigeait déjà vers la boite de métal la menant forcement à sa perte…

La suite arrive la semaine prochaine, promis!


End file.
